


Not So Different

by Ariyana



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Community: stagesoflove, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariyana/pseuds/Ariyana
Summary: She was revered, he was loathed. They soon discover there is not much difference between the two existences. [Kikyou x Inuyasha Drabble Set] Written for Livejournal Stages of Love community. Originally published on FFN on March 10, 2005.





	Not So Different

**Title:** Not So Different  
 **Author:** Ariyana  
 **Fandom:** Inuyasha  
 **Pairing:** Kikyou/Inuyasha  
 **Challenge:** Stages of Love 1-5  
 **Disclaimer:** Inuyasha and Kikyou are the property of Rumiko Takahashi, Viz, Sunrise and some other entities that aren't me.

 

**Attraction:** Kikyou's POV

Kikyou was a priestess and it was her duty to protect her village and slay demons that attacked. She was successful in this task but one demon caught her interest. She could never bring herself to slay him. His existence seemed to be melancholy, all he wanted was to become a full-fledged demon. She knew this stemmed from his need to feel acceptance from at least one race. In truth she was surrounded by those that adored her but she felt utterly alone because of her powers. They were both a gift and a curse. Perhaps they were the same.

 

**Attraction:** Inuyasha's POV

She was beautiful that fact had not been lost on him, but she held the Shikon no tama. He needed that jewel in order to become a full demon. He didn't want to hurt her that was never his goal. He wanted to understand why she would spare him when she had him at her mercy. It wasn't until he saw her sad expression that he felt compelled to watch over her. Sadness, loneliness, isolation were feelings that he knew all too well. A kind person like Kikyou didn't deserve to be burdened like that. Could they possibly heal each other?

 

**Romance:** Observing

He followed her around unseen to all but her. No matter where she went she could always feel his presence nearby watching over her. It was those moments that made her smile. She grew accustomed to having him around. Him just being there in the shadows gave her a slight feeling of peace. 

He wanted to do anything he could to ease her burden. Whenever she was happy he felt happy as well. It had never occurred to him before that living for someone else could bring him bliss. He could see himself continue his role of silent protector indefinitely.

 

**Passion:** Cautious

There were times that he and Kikyou would spend together away from the watchful eyes of the villagers. They could sit together in silence for hours. Neither had to speak they felt they knew one another. They shared something that no one else could understand. Even though Inuyasha and Kikyou had a connection both were weary to embrace their feelings. Kikyou knew in her heart she could accept a hanyou but Inuyasha did not want her to be rejected by the villagers. Eventually their love could not be contained as their lips met in a kiss that ignited their desire.

 

**Intimacy:** Protection

They sat on the hilltop huddled together watching the sunset. He inhaled deeply taking in her intoxicating scent. He wanted her to be his completely but he had seen what his mother endured for her choices. He didn't want that for Kikyou. Every fiber of his being wanted to be selfish and claim every inch of her. His demon nature demanded it of him.

"You don't have to hold back," she whispered.

"Yes, I do. If the others knew they would turn against you, not to mention our enemies would come out of the woodworks to attack us," he sighed.

 

**Commitment:** Resolution

"I think I figured out a way for us to be together." 

His curiosity had been piqued. "How?"

"We could use the Shikon no tama to turn you human. Then we could be together with no barriers between us."

"Become human?"

He knew he could live happily with Kikyou. He had chased after the dream of becoming a full-fledged demon for so long but the moments he had shared with her were his happiest moments. Yes he could give up being demon if Kikyou were his prize. To be able to love her openly and completely was worth the sacrifice.


End file.
